1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for project management, and more specifically, for a project management system that calculates and reports project completion information in a uniform manner.
2. Related Art
In the past, there have been many large-scale projects covering several geographic areas and several databases and subproject databases. For example, it is common to upgrade communications, information technology, and other systems on a large-scale basis. These systems typically employ a number of differing types of individual units in which the electronic hardware, software, or associated equipment must be replaced, updated, or have components added to them to change (“migrate”) them to the new configuration. This migration involves differing processes and equipment to convert each of the different types of units. These projects may be implemented company-wide over many locations globally. It can become a large task to uniformly track the overall progress of a project.
There have been some prior-art devices which display project progress, however, these tend to use measurements which differ from site to site and subproject to subproject. Therefore, they lack consistency and uniformity and provide inaccurate results.
Currently, there is a need for a project reporting system capable of calculating and displaying project completion information for a large-scale project in a more standardized manner.